


Milkshake Date

by planetundersiege



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Café, Camp Jupiter, Centurion Hazel, Chocolate shake, Daughter of Pluto, Demigods, F/M, Flowers, Fluff, Frank is shy, Hazel is also shy, HoO - Freeform, Like they're so innocent, Love, Lovestruck teens, Milkshake, Milkshake Date, New Rome, PJO, Praetor Frank, Roman demigods, Romance, Son of Mars, Teens, frank - Freeform, frazel - Freeform, hazel - Freeform, post HOO, roman gods, romans, ship it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 01:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11281218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Hazel and Frank goes on a date.





	Milkshake Date

Frank Zhang, the son of Mars, was currently standing outside of one of the many cafes in New Rome, holding a bouquet of red roses, waiting for his adorable girlfriend, Hazel, the daughter of Pluto, with an awkward blush on his face.  
This would be their first real date, and he looked forward to it, especially since being a praetor of New Rome and her being a centurion gave them little to no free time.  
But now that Gaea was dead, he thought they deserved some time off to just be regular lovestruck teens instead of constantly having to worry about saving the world and fighting monsters.  
Yeah, being a normal teen for a while sounded nice, they could relax, go out and eat, go fishing and just spent time together, doing absolutely nothing.  
Sometimes that was the best thing to do.  
And as he looked to his right, he saw her.   
His gorgeous girlfriend with caramel colored hair and dark complexion that shined in the sunlight. She was wearing a regular SPQR tshirt, nothing fancy, but to Frank, it was like she was wearing a ball gown full with colors.  
No matter what she wore, she was the most gorgeous human that had ever existed to Frank, and just the thought of her made him blush harder. As she walked forward to him, he gave her the roses.  
“Hey Hazel, these are for you”, he said, smiling at her, before he received a light kiss on the lips, which sent him far up into the clouds of happiness.  
“Thanks Frank, they’re beautiful. You’re adorable”.  
He saw a slight blush on her cheeks as well, and he took her hand in his, as they walked into the cafe, taking a seat beside a window so they could feel the sun shine on them, giving a warm feeling. Hazel carefully put the roses on the down on the table.  
“I’m going to go and order, what do you want Hazel?”, he asked shyly, looking into her eyes.  
“Well, anything really, but I do like their chocolate cake”, she said and Frank nodded as he walked up to the cashier.  
“Two chocolate cakes please, with whip cream on top thanks, and… a strawberry milkshake”.  
“They’ll be ready in a minute praetor, I see you’re on a date”.  
Blushing.  
“Yeah I am”.  
“Isn't that the newest centurion? The daughter of Pluto?”.  
“Yeah she is”.  
“Well have a good time, you’re lucky to have such a sweet looking date”, the cashier said as she handed the items over to him, so he could walk back to Hazel at their table.  
“One cake for you, one cake for me, and I also bought you a milkshake”, he said as he sat down, still blushing a lot.  
“Aw Frank that’s so sweet. Thank you”, she said, and he felt her hand touch his from under the table. “You’re the best”.  
He took his fork in his free hand, and slowly began eating his cake, and he could never take his eyes of his gorgeous Hazel and her stunning smile.  
How could he be so lucky to have her of all people?  
He would not be able to live without this gorgeous girl, the sun in his life, the one would gave him life, despite being the daughter of the ruler of the underworld.  
“Do you like it?”, he asked her.  
“I love it, the cake is delicious Frank”.  
“I'm glad you liked it”.  
“I like everything you do to me, you're so sweet”.  
Even more blushing, now from the both of them, and Frank felt his heart beat faster than ever before.   
This was his sweet Hazel.  
They ate their cakes in silence, both smiling and blushing at each other while staring into each other's eyes, which they felt they could do forever, but soon their cakes were gone, and the only thing left was the milkshake.  
“Do you… wanna share it?”, Hazel shyly asked while giving him a small smile.  
“Sure, thanks Hazel”, he said, taking the straw and began drinking a few sips of the fresh milkshake, made with strawberries from the fields in the outskirts in New Rome, alone with the milk from nearby cows.  
She let out a laugh.  
“You’ve got a milkshake moustache”, she said, smiling.  
“Oh, I’ll fix it”.  
“No need, I’ll do it”, she said, before putting her fingers on his lip, taking it away, before she leaned closer and gave Frank a small kiss, which made both of them blush in a bright red shade.  
“I love you, you know that right?”.  
“I love you too Hazel”.


End file.
